HTF Shredded Words - Chapter One
by Flippy97
Summary: Hello readers, this is my first story it may not be good and you may not get the title but you will later. Flaky is having a normal party with her friends, and things go bad when Flippy appears. Now everyone tries to survive what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

Flaky was hoping for a great and fantastic party to celebrate her birthday. She invited her friends, like Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Mime, Sniffles and Flippy. The food set was delicious and well cooked, chocolate icing cake and lots of chocolate chip cookies. Flaky had her eye on Nutty because he is hyper for candy and food.

In a few minutes, her first guests were Giggles and Petunia, along with Cuddles. The trio sat and waited while Flaky is calling more guests to attend. Not more a few minutes later, Toothy and Mime along with Nutty as well attended. It is going great so far, the party has started. Sniffles was already there because Flaky asked for him to help her make the decorations and prepare the food.

Flaky thought someone was missing, but who could it be?

"Umm, someone isn't here yet. Oh right, Flippy isn't." Flaky said. Now she called Flippy, for the second time actually. She hoped everyone would attend to make it funner than the last easter egg hunt set up from Cuddles. Cuddles participated that time however he set the eggs obviously someone knew how he won.

"Flippy! There you are, I was about to call you just now. Come on in!" Flaky said, however Flippy arrived just in time because Nutty was about to eat the sweets.

"Alright friends, i'm 17 now, let's have fun then." Flaky said. And with that the party started and the story goes into action. "Hey Giggles? Good thing Disco Bear didn't get invited." Petunia had said.

"Yeah, he sucks big time."

"Do you like him? Wait, your lying?"

"No! I'm not Petunia, he is a suck, thats what i said."

"I don't like him either, he's annoying."

Cuddles and Toothy were playing video games and Nutty was eating candy, Mime was making balloon animals while Sniffles talked to Flaky. Flippy was alone eating cake, clearly he has not much friends. So Flaky got up and talked to him for a while.

"Flippy, Are you thankful for me cutting the cake?"

"Yeah Flaky, your cutting is very good, but I enjoy the cake as well."

"Thanks, wanna see my new knife I got? It's very shiny!"

The duo got up and went to the kitchen. Nutty was in there eating sugar from it's pouch. Maybe he has diabetes at this point, how would he go that long eating sugar without getting diabetes? "Flippy, heres my favorite cutting knife, like it?"

Flippy glared and a glimpse of yellow filled his eyes. A evil smile crept on his face, Flaky frowned. "Flippy? Is something wrong?" She had asked him. Flippy grabbed the knife and he walked away. Clearly something happened and what was he up to?

"Flippy, what are you doing? Your going to cut the second cake?"

"Urgh... I feel different.. I feel... Like killing you."

Flaky frowned once more and she tried asking everyone to proceed outside because she thinks Flippy is his maniac form.

"Giggles, Petunia, Nutty! Everyone! Flippy says he's going to kill us!"

Flaky said but nobody believed her, except Nutty so he ran outside and stood there. "Nobody is leaving this house... Except me!" Flippy said.

And with that the war for him was on.

Flaky felt like running but she can't because she is afraid of what he is doing. Mime walked to Flippy and made gestures if he can borrow the knife. Flippy smiled and slammed Mime into the counter. Mime's teeth fell out and Flippy shanked the knife into Mime's Chest, pinning him to the counter. Flaky screamed and ran upstairs. Sniffles and Cuddles soon followed.

"Ohmygod somebody call the cops!" Petunia screamed and Giggles ran upstairs, ditching her friend. Flippy grabbed Petunia's tail and used his bowie knife, and slit her tail off, blood squirting everywhere. She screamed and she tried going up the stairs, until Toothy threw a football at Flippy's head. He fell to the ground, knife out of hand.

"Huh.. What the hell happened?" He said, he had ended helpless lives. Flaky helped him up, but he was normal again. "Flaky? Holy crap, what the hell did I do!?" Flippy yelled. "Please don't be embaressed! We've seen you like this before... Please, you have to control yourself." Flaky said, trying to cheer him up.

"No... Flaky, I'm so sorry if the party went to a disaster, I have to leave or you'll be in danger." Flippy walked out the door.

"Flaky, he has to go to some kind of therapy." Toothy had stated. He was right, because Flippy is eager to end his problem, but somehow he just can't. Mime was dead, Petunia was left badly wounded but was sent to the hospital.

"It's kind of dark, how about we clean the mess, then you guys can go home." Flaky said. She was ready to sleep for tonight though, Flippy sounded sad and he would not make a comeback to Flaky's house anytime today.

Or as it seems.

At midnight, a figure stood on the hill outside Flaky's window. Flaky was unconcious however she is sleeping. The figure walked to the house. But the windows and doors were locked. The figure went back up the hill. Later, it is 4:00 in the morning. The sky is still dark though. Flaky woke up and peeked out the window.

Only to see a figure emitting bright light, streaking through her curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, this chapter is going to be a bit more interesting, and I have alot of ideas for the majority of the story as I write. Anyways, enjoy.

Flaky stood beside the window, questioning herself who the figure could possibly be? And why would it be setting a batch of light at midnight anyways? She had to be brave and go outside to find out who it was. Flaky had allowed Nutty and Sniffles to sleep downstairs tonight, so she woke them up.

"Flaky? What is happening?" Sniffles had asked.

"I see alot of light outside, come see, hurry!"

"Be quiet Flaky, you too Nutty, who could it be?"

"I dunno Sniffles, It could not be Flippy though... Maybe?"

And with that the trio had decided to throw rocks at the figure. Nutty tossed one far and the figure fell frontward, rolling down the hill. The light was only a flashlight, a bright one to be exact.

"Hurry guys, the creepy guy has fallen and cannot get up." Sniffles had said.

"Alright, whoah, there's a bowie knife in his hand!" Nutty said.

Flaky gasped and she picked up a stone. A sharp and solid one. She aimed it at the figure, ready to fire at him. But the person got up, and he was alright, however.

"Flaky? Sniffles, Nutty? Why are you awake at a late hour?"

It was Flippy. He was going to see if they were awake actually. Flaky sighed and she put the rock down. Everything was okay, but Flippy had been given questions already.

"Why were you coming here with a bright light anyways?" Flaky asked.

"I wanted to stay the night, but you guys could stay alone I suppose."

"Oh, if you want to, your more than welcome to, Flippy."

And with that, Flippy agreed to himself to stay. The party was going on tomorrow, it was a two-day party. However most of the guests tend to be quiet and not stay the night. Flippy was eager to rest, due to the fact he stayed up all night thinking and trying to stop himself from his problem.

"Umm, let's shut up and sleep then, come on!" Flaky said, happily.

With that settled, the friends went to sleep again, Flippy managed to fall asleep this time. Well nothing was bothering him. For now, though.

The next morning, Flaky made breakfast for everyone, toast, pancakes and juice. Nutty used most of the syrup. Sniffles made smart food choices because he also wanted to stay healthy so in case of emergency he may flee quickly. Not to mention he is the smart one after all. Flippy was chill outside, talking to Cuddles on the cellphone.

"Cuddles, I need you to ask Toothy is he can tell me about therapy because I need to calm myself. He may know where I need to get therapy from."

"No problem Flippy! He does not really know the types of therapy but anyway, I can hook you up with him right now actually."

"Really? Cool I'll speak with him."

*Toothy begins speaking with Flippy*

"Flippy? I'm present, and I know nothing about therapy but I know where to go!"

"Where?"

"...Urm... The clinic of course! Or the hospital... I forget, call me crazy though."

"UGH... Toothy I need this fast, your crazy. See you soon."

Flippy put down the phone. He decided to leave the party for now and go to the clinic. In less than an hour, he arrived and Lumpy was giving therapy.

"Your name is Flappy, correct? Reminds me of that app."

"Flippy. And by the way I need this quickly."

"Alright then! Let's start with questions, then proceed to the pictures and so on."

And with that being said, the therapy began. Meanwhile, Handy and Russell were talking about Flippy. They have had enough of his carnage so they decides to stop him once and for all.

"Russell, we have to form a group to stop Flippy."

"Yeah, I asked Cuddles and Toothy, and Toothy agreed with me... We're gonna do it tonight right?"

"Yeah. Flippy may turn into a maniac again, Toothy was speaking to me earlier, he said Flippy is at Flaky's birthday party."

"Really? Handy, what are we gonna do to Flippy anyways?"

"...We have to kill him, and avenge our friends!"

Handy and Russell agreed to execute Flippy and stop him. What if Flippy finds out? Toothy had purchased handguns however he saved up money from his career being a mail deliverer. Flippy has to do something quickly.

Later, Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, Nutty, Sniffles and Petunia as well continued the party. Petunia did recover quickly. She had bandages covering her tail so she does not bleed to death.

"Flaky, we shouldn't let Flippy in the house! He might kill us." Nutty asked.

Flaky frowned but she had to let him in because she is a good friend of his. Suddenly, Flippy walked in, he felt normal for this time.

"Guys! My first session of therapy went well. I have a way to be normal before I become a stupid maniac."

"Good! Let's party like yesterday then." Cuddles said.

With that the party continued. But Flippy heard balloons popping upstairs because Petunia and Giggles were playing a game. Flippy's eyes went yellow, he tried breathing in and out, but he couldn't stop. He grabbed his bowie knife and he spotted Mole. He was invited as well, and he would make an easy kill however he is blind.

The Mole did see Flippy a bit, and he just continued to do what he was doing. Flippy whacked his head and then Nutty and Sniffles dogpiled onto Flippy. With great effort, Flippy slammed both of them into the Mole.

"Flippy! Stop! Your going insane again!" Flaky screamed.

Nearby, Toothy heard yelling and he looked in the window. Flippy was fighting Nutty however they were unarmed. Flippy punched and kicked, while Nutty punched and even tried biting him.

Flippy twisted Nutty's elbow and he dislocated his knee. Nutty was in severe pain, and he was on the ground. Flippy grabbed his knife and shanked through Nutty's forehead, revealing his brain. Flippy dug his hand in, pulling out guts as he pleased. Nutty squirmed and he soon stopped breathing. Nutty was dead.

"Aagh! Someone call the police this time! I can't let this happen!" Flaky demanded. So Cuddles ran to the phone. Toothy smacked the telephone out of his hands and Handy walked in the house.

"Huh? Handy you weren't invited! Are you going to help us?" Flaky asked.

"Yeah! I have my phone, let me call the cops."

The police barged in the room. Flippy stabbed six officers, he left two to die in vain. Then three officers pinned Flippy on the ground and Flippy yelled, struggling, and tried breaking free. The officers handcuffed him and beat him down with nightsticks.

Flaky was scared and she ran to her bedroom. She felt like crying. With Flippy being driven to jail, the party went on again. Flaky had now stopped bringing Flippy to her parties. She is finished with him. Flaky let go of it all. Her role has been played.

Handy and Toothy filmed it all, and posted it to the police servers. Therefore the police would help them kill Flippy. Meanwhile, Flippy screamed and broke free, stabbing the police officers. He drove the police car and smashed into another car, with Pop and Cub in it. Fire spreaded in the trees and soon, firefighters started spraying the flames. Flippy disappeared again. Handy watched the fire, and he frowned and kicked the police car. He didn't catch Flippy this time.

Phew! That was hard work. That was alot of action huh? Well it's not over yet! I'm expecting the next chapter to be up in tomorrow. Stay tuned!


End file.
